


Hairy Business

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, and Johnny is left out again the sweet baby, but there's a bit of angst, just fluff, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for the wonderful Yullen Queen, a1y-puff! Kanda won’t won’t admit it he likes Allen’s hair or Kanda secretly wants to spoil Allen. Yullen fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a1y_puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/gifts).



Kanda watched the Beansprout’s back annoyed as he once again stuffed his face, making disgusting slurping noises in the process. But what irritated him even more was his stupid freshly washed old man hair, the damn thing kept brushing those broad shoulders. He growled in the back of his throat, which made Allen pause his feast and turn back to meet the eyes of the irritated Japanese.

The cursed Exorcist swallowed the last bite to ask “What?” 

Kanda snapped at him without missing a beat. “Comb your damn hair.”

Allen gave him a look in return. “Why do you care about the state of my hair?”

Kanda turned his head away as if saying ‘I can’t believe I have to answer such a stupid question’.“It annoys me, so just fucking comb it already!”

“But I’m still hungry.” the white haired boy objected.

“You’re always hungry!”

Embarrassed flush burned Allen’s pale cheeks at the exclamation. “I’ll do it once I’m done!” he bit back as he turned back to munch on his meal. 

Kanda’s eyes narrowed in irritation seeing the white hair follow the idiot’s every move, he stayed still, watching with growing annoyance until his patience snapped; Allen jumped when Kanda abruptly leapt to his feet, stomped behind him and plopped himself down right behind the shorter male.

“K-Kanda?” Allen asked surprised, but Kanda paid him no mind, he just did what he wanted to anyways and intertwined his fingers with Allen’s hair. Allen almost choked feeling those long fingers slide through his damp strands, he started hitting his own chest to make sure that the bite didn’t go down on the wrong pipe. “What the hell are you doing BaKanda?”

“Stay still.” he commanded as he fished out a comb from his pocket. 

Seeing it Allen instantly leaned away, mismatched coloured hands flying to cover his hair. “Get that thing away from me.” He hissed, eyes narrowed as he glared at the object as if he wanted to set it on fire.

Kanda’s scowl deepened. “What’s your problem?”

“Knowing you, you laced it with some kind of balding potion you took from the Science Department!”

Kanda had to refrain from facepalming. “Do you really think I’d resort to something as lowly as that?!” His shouting was met with a deadpan look. “... You should know that I’d shave it with my own hands.”

That made the boy pause. “...True.” He admitted finally.

Allen sat back in his original position, but he was by no means any less tense. “Don’t move.” Kanda commanded as he sunk the item in the white sea. The locks slipped through his digits like fine silk, it was almost perfect, almost- were it not for the damn split ends. The little moron neglected his self-care, the while locks were in a horrible condition from all the junk food the kid had eaten. “I’m gonna cut it. The end of it.” He added when he saw Allen ready to flee. He ordered the boy to stay as he left for the kitchen.

Rummaging through the drawers of the inn, luckily he found a pair of scissors, then settled back behind the younger teen. Twin blades removed the unhealthy parts of the hair swiftly into Kanda’s palm, who tossed it to the bin; in a few seconds he was done, running his hand through the refreshed hair.

“Umm...” Kanda’s hand paused hearing Allen’s uncharacteristically reluctant voice, clearly indicating that the extended physical proximity was making him; from his own experience Kanda had a good idea why.

“Think of it as a favour.” He said silently.

“Kanda, you really don’t have to-Agh!” Allen yelped in pain when he got yanked back to Kanda’s torso by his hair.  “That hurts!” he groaned, trashing to escape Kanda’s grip.

“Listen well, because I’m only telling you this once.” Kanda’s  uncharacteristically calm voice caused Allen to cease struggling. “I owe you; with more than I’ll ever be able to repay. You not only stuck your neck out for me, when we weren’t even friends; you went your way out and save Alma too, for  _ my  _ sake of all people when I...” Allen jumped when Kanda’s other hand brushed the exit of the wound on his stomach through his shirt; his breath quickened just slightly as Kanda’s dark irises bore into his. 

And again, Walker was giving him that look, as if  _ he  _ fucked it up, as if he was at fault; he could see those irises pools overflow with sorrow for him and it both felt good and terrible - it felt nice to be cared for, to be important for being himself; on the other hand guilt reared its head within him for putting burden on the boy. His eyes lowered just slightly as he regarded those concerned eyes.

Licking his lips he carried on. “I know that this farewell was as good as it could be in this situation, you did everything humanly possible and even more... It’s thanks to you that I can think of him without feeling regret.”

Those silver pools widened hearing his words, the expression on the boy’s face betraying the awe and the bittersweet joy, as if he wasn’t the saviour but the one who got saved. It fucking pissed him off, stupid Bean’s martyr complex; he could scream at him for eons and he’d never understand, not with words anyways, he needed a much better medium.

The powerful fist holding the boy in place loosened to cradle his head, Kanda could pick up the traces of surprise when he leaned in only stopping milimetres from the pale pink lips, before descending on them. The younger hesitated for only a second, then returned the gesture with the same eagerness. Without words they managed to convey everything they wanted to convey: happiness of their reunion, sadness for the other’s pain, the silent pleas of  _ don’t leave _ and  _ don’t die _ . 

Allen’s own arms encircled Kanda’s neck, pressing their bodies together, hungering the other’s touch. Feeling a warm ticklish feeling on his stomach instantly cut through the haze in Kanda’s mind; he was ready to pull away to not put pressure on Allen’s abdominal wound, when the boy’s stomach found another way to protest and declared it with a monstrous growl. 

Kanda could feel his mood fly out the window. “Are you fucking serious?”

Allen could only smile sheepishly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ai!


End file.
